Una sorpresa peculiar
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: James le tiene una sorpresa a Lily. Después de la sorpresa, James le dice a Lily que tiene que decirle algo, Lily no reaccionará muy bien a sus palabras y se vuelve un poco histérica. ¿Qué hará James para poder calmar a la pelirroja? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká_

_Este fic participa del reto** "Aniversario"** del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una sorpresa muy peculiar<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys (madrededragones) Black_

* * *

><p>–¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Lily riendo.<p>

–Ya vas a ver cuándo lleguemos –respondió James. Le había dicho a Lily que le tenía una sorpresa y para poder mostrársela tenía que dejar que él le vendara los ojos para no ver donde la llevaba.

Los estudiantes que pasaban los miraban extrañados. Cómo no si hacían mucho ruido con las risas de ambos, los intentos de Lily por soltarse y desvendarse los ojos y James tratando de no soltar a Lily y dejar que se desenvende los ojos.

James la guio por una infinidad de pasillos, doblaban por una esquina y avanzaban un poco o se devolvían porque James se había equivocado de pasillo. Al fin James se detuvo en un lugar que Lily, obviamente, no podía ver. Caminaron un poco y se devolvieron e hicieron lo mismo otra vez más. Se sentía estúpida, caminado con los ojos vendados, devolviéndose y volviendo a caminar por la misma parte una y otra vez.

Lily percibió como James habría una puerta y se preguntó porque no había hecho eso desde un principio. Entraron a la sala y James finalmente le sacó desvendo los ojos. Se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la sala y la cerro inmediatamente para que él no la viera, pero desgraciadamente si la vio. La sala era hermosa, tenía una alfombra de color rojo oscuro, una pequeña mesita en un costado, un sofá individual y uno más grande, pétalos de rosas rojas y un poco de blancas y velas por todo el lugar. También había un ligero aroma a vainilla.

–Eh… James, ¿qué es este lugar? –logró preguntar al cabo de un rato. James la miro entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

–Es una sala –dijo y Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada, eso estaba más que obvio–. La llaman La Sala que Viene y Va, o La Sala de Menesteres, cuando aparece siempre está equipada para satisfacer las necesidades de la persona que la busca –dijo, orgulloso de saber algo que Lily Evans no sabía.

–¿Y estás son tus necesidades? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. James abrió los ojos como plato y, un poco sonrojado, le dijo.

–¡No! –exclamó– Quiero decir sí. No. Agh. ¡Evans! –la miró enojado y ella se rió–. Está así por nuestro cumple mes, ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste? –mierda, tenía razón. Hoy día cumplían un mes de novios y ella lo había olvidado, pero nunca lo iba a admitir delante de James.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –James la miró con cara de no creerle–. No dije nada porque quería ver si tú te acordabas.

–Uhm –Lily soltó un bufido de exasperación.

–Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día o me vas a llevar a dentro? –James rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia donde se encontraba la alfombra.

James se descolgó un bolso, que Lily no había visto, y lo dejo en la alfombra, lo abrió y saco mucha comida de ahí. Había pasteles de limón y de chocolate, zumo de naranja y de calabaza, dos cervezas de mantequillas, unos sándwiches, un poco de chocolate y por último más pasteles.

–Los elfos fueron muy generosos con la comida –comentó mientras sacaba más y más cosas de su bolso.

–No creo que nos podamos comer todo eso.

–Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –dijo sonriéndole con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Lily necesitara besarlo, que necesitara sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y nunca más estar lejos de ellos. No sabía desde cuando sentía esas cosas tan fuertes por James pero sabía que era todo su culpa, con sus sonrisas y sus ataques de romanticismo, cuando le susurraba esas palabras tan lindas al oído que Lily sentía mil, incluso más, mariposas en su estómago.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo, hablando, riendo y besándose. Llegó un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía comer más y estaban acostados en el sofá, tomados de las manos y mirándose sin decir nada.

–Lily –murmuró James–, tengo algo que decirte –y Lily se imaginó lo peor. _"Quiere terminar conmigo"_ pensó _"Esto ha sido un adiós, una despedida"_ notó como se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos y de repente sentía como se le subía la bilis por la garganta, lo cual era una pésima forma de afrontar una ruptura con alguien– ¿Te sientes mal?, estás pálida –James la miraba preocupado– ¿fue la comida? Maldi…

–No te preocupes –dijo con un hilo de voz–, estoy bien –se aclaró un poco la garganta– ¿Qué me querías decir? –su tono de voz se volvió firme–. Si querías terminar conmigo no tuviste que hacer todo esto, solo lo hubieras dicho y ya. Debí haberlo supuesto, solo era un truco. Todo esto de que has cambiado y todas esas palabras bonitas eran mentira. Merlín, pero que estúpida –Lily se levantó de un tirón.

–¿Qué…Lily no seas histérica.

–¡No me digas Lily! ¡Ni tampoco histérica!

–Lily, cállate y cálmate –esas no fueron las mejores palabras que le pudo haber dicho a Lily.

–¡No me calles! ¡Y tú cálmate! –chilló, alejándose de James.

–No quiero terminar contigo

–¿Qué? –James le tomó el brazo y ambos se sentaron, ahora en el suelo (James se había parado cuando Lily empezó a gritar)

–Yo –empezó James y juntó su frente con la de Lily– jamás podría terminar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Este mes ha sido increíble, literalmente, no puedo creer que al fin estoy contigo, que al fin puedo besar cuando yo quiera esos labios que me vuelven loco. Tú me haces olvidar todo lo demás, Lily, todo lo que está a mí alrededor se desvanece cuando estoy contigo, como si estuviera en otra dimensión, solo contigo. Te amo Lily, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo hago y siempre lo haré –Lily no sabía si salir corriendo por la vergüenza o abalanzarse sobre él para besarle, optó por lo segundo.

–Yo también te amo James.

* * *

><p><em>Lily es una paranoicaXDDD me dio risa escribir esa parte y me hubiera justado que su ataque de histeria durará más. Espero que les haya justado este cursi fic. ¡Dejen reviews!<em>


End file.
